Kalap
by Cireng HD
Summary: Suatu pagi, setelah pertempuran panjang semalaman. College!AU. OOC. [Kirishima/Kaminari]


**.**

 **.**

 **Kalap** © Cireng HD

 **Boku no Hero Academia** © Horikoshi Kouhei

 **Warning |** Sho-ai. Possibly OOC. Alternate Universe. _Semi plotless_.

 **I own nothing but the story**

* * *

Denki menahan napas. Lama. Sesuatu di dalam dadanya meraung menggila. Kejutan syaraf bertransportasi tanpa kendali memberi efek jantungan. Netra yang dibuka perlahan menampakkan pemandangan langit biru, yang konstan menjauh dalam kecepatan suara. Meroket dan memberi tekanan ke arah bawah. Beratnya angin terasa nyata di atas dada.

Ia jatuh dari tempat yang sangat tinggi.

Jantunnya berdentum. Teriakan yang tersangkut di tenggorokan membuatnya takut setengah mati. Beberapa sekon itu terasa tak berujung, dan Kaminari Denki tak kunjung mendapati benturan keras berujung bunyi patahan ngeri antara punggungnya dan permukaan tanah, yang dengan kata lain membuktikan ketinggian tempat tubuhnya hendak dihantam gravitasi cukup jauh. Terlalu jauh, mungkin. Dan dirinya belum siap mati, tolonglah. Usianya masih terlalu muda untuk menyusul nenek tercinta.

Kaminari Denki masih belum sadar kalau ia hanya bermimpi.

(Dan Kirishima Eijirou yang sedang menopang dagu pada sisi bantal, berbaring di sebelah kirinya, sibuk menahan tawanya yang jika dibiarkan buyar akan berlangsung dalam jangka panjang.

Ingatkan dirinya untuk selalu sigap mengisi baterai ponsel, tolong. Jika benda tipis itu tidak sedang tewas mungkin dirinya sudah jepret-jepret sedari tadi. Wajah Denki yang sedang megap-megap begitu mengundang ngakak.)

Satu benturan, tapi tak memberinya kesadaran apalagi kematian. Entah kenapa justru membuat tubuhnya berada di atas rakit berbahan papan. Yang perlahan tenggelam di lautan akibat satu kerusakan. Denki yang mendadak lupa cara berenang hanya mampu bergerak panik brutal berujung kakinya kena kram. Tak kuasa lagi akan tubuhnya sendiri, Denki yang kepalanya mulai ikut masuk ke dalam air mencoba kembali ke permukaan dengan gestur berantakan, tangan _desperately_ menggapai-gapai ke atas, dikuasai penuh rasa takut dan frustasi akan ancaman kematian part dua, yang justru memperburuk situasi karena cuma buang-buang kapasitas oksiennya yang minim.

(Telapak tangan Eijirou membungkam mulutnya sendiri yang mulai gak kuat. Beberapa gelak naas coba ia tahan, melihat lengan Denki yang membuat gerakan berenang random. Plus tampang pucat, dan erang tertahan. Duh.)

Dan ketika Kaminari Denki yakin dirinya sudah tewas tenggelam, tahu-tahu kondisi sekitar berubah lagi dalam satu kedipan. Dirinya terkurung dalam ruangan berdinding kayu, tak ada jendela dan pintu terkunci rapat. Atmosrif gelap memberi keyakinan kalau waktu yang ditunjukkan adalah malam hari. Lalu, seolah ingin memperburuk situasi, tahu-tahu ruangannya tersulut api yan menyambar cepat dari pojokan. Denki yang tak diberi istirahat kini uring-uringan lagi. Kali ini jeritannya lolos.

(Tolong jangan salahkan Eijirou jika tawa ngakaknya disembur pada bantal, setelah melihat Denki yang memekik nista lalu mulutnya bergerak meniup-niup random ke segala arah, memberi hujan lokal dan pipi Eijirou kena satu.

Dan tahu-tahu impulsnya hampir membawa Eijirou terguling ke lantai, tatkala tubuh Denki kejang-kejang tak karuan disusul erang desah yang entah kenapa terdengar erotis di telinga Kirishima muda. Pemuda berhelai rambut merah melawan gravitasi lansung bungkam. Mendadak _awkward_. Berlangsung beberapa saat, dan jadi makin canggung saat tiba-tiba Denki mendadak berhenti bergerak, wajahnya kembali datar sebagaimana tidurnya orang normal.)

(Eijirou kembali pada posisi, telapak tangan menopang dagu sementara sikunya berciuman dengan bantal, berbaring menghadap Denki yang masih diam. Tampang tidur unyu Denki kembali lagi, mulut sedikit terbuka diikuti naik-turunnya dada secara teratur. Pemandangan yang sukses melukis satu senyum di wajah Kirishima Eijirou—tandas terlepas dari wajah nahan tawa yang lebih mirip nahan cepirit.)

Tanpa peringatan, sepasang kelereng keluar setelah tadinya bersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata. Kaminari Denki mendapati pemandangan kamar yang dihafal mati sebagai kamarnya pemilik marga Kirishima, lalu maniknya bergulir ke arah kiri, menemukan si pemilik kamar yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri.

Lalu pandangan beralih pada dirinya sendiri; kondisi tubuh yang telanjang penuh memberi alasan kenapa ia berakhir di atas ranjang merah yang bukan miliknya. Apalagi yang logis, selain 'pertempuran' panjang setelah beberapa minggu tidak bertemu efek studi banding ke luar negri. Dirinya kangen dan begitupun Eijirou. Dan jumlah ronde tadi malam setara dengan jumlah jari pada satu tangan. Sekujur tubuhnya sampai penuh gigitan dan bekas ciuman sebagai tanda kepemilikan. Denki tidak yakin lagi seberapa kusut wajah dan rambutnya sekarang.

" _Ukh, ini sih mana bisa gerak_ —"

Denki merasa kasur di sampingnya bergoyang pelan,

"Pagi, Denki."

Tubuh Eijirou mendekat padanya yang masih berbaring telentang, satu kecupan didaratkan pada kening. Denki merona tipis.

"Eijirou. Uh—Pagi."

"Jangan gerak dulu."

Denki mengusap wajah, menguap lebar, lalu meringis memegangi pinggangnya, "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Sembilan pagi. Lapar nggak?

"Setelah lima kali kau keluar di dalam plus digigitin sana sini—iya, aku lapar."

Eijirou ketawa renyah, "Belum bisa jalan, kan? Mau kugendong ke ruang makan atau sarapannya kubawakan ke sini?"

Denki mengerjap, "Eh?"

"Apa?"

"Nggak, uh—aku mau mandi dulu aja."

"Mau bareng nggak?"

Satu cengiran terlukis tetapi Denki tahu ucapan Eijirou barusan bukan candaan. Kepala kuningnya mengangguk singkat, wajah sebisa mungkin disembunyikan—mengingat rasanya sudah lama mereka tidak mandi berdua membuatnya berdebar lagi. Rasanya pipinya memanas. Tiga minggu terlalu lama dan Jerman terlalu jauh, _video call_ saja rasanya tidak cukup. Denki butuh Eijirou yang asli, hangat temperatur tubuhnya, lalu dada bidang yang selalu tersedia untuk mendekap kepalanya. Terlalu lama tidak merasakan memberinya efek gugup dadakan.

Kasur di sampingnya bergoyang lagi, Eijirou beranjak, meringsut ke sisi yang bersebrangan dari sisinya, dan duduk di tepi. Denki mencoba ikut duduk dengan susah payah.

"Sini."

Eijirou yang sudah berdiri langsung meraih tubuh Denki, menopang tubuhnya gaya _bridal_ , disusul pekik kaget dari objek yang digendong. Keduanya belum memakai sehelai benangpun, jadi hawa dingin makin terasa setelah tubuhnya tak lagi berbalut selimut.

Memasuki kamar mandi, Denki duduk dibangku kayu dan membasuh tubuh, sedangkan Eijirou berdiri di bawah pancuran air. Dan entah mengapa kelereng merah Eijirou tak pernah lepas memandangi Denki yang mulai risih. Dan saat berada dalam _bathtub_ pun, Eijirou yang memangku Denki masih tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan tubuh kekasihnya dari belakang. Denki tidak tahan lagi,

"Apaan sih liat-liat?"

"Nggak~"

Satu helaan napas, "Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu, dasar mesum."

Eijirou nyengir, "Habis, tubuh indah kamu yang penuh tanda kepemilikan dariku itu jadi kayak semacam karya seni. Aku ini hebat, ya?!"

"Baaaaaa—ka."

Tawa Eijirou yang menggema rendah adalah satu-satunya suara yang menyusul kemudian. Tujuh menit umur keduanya kemudian dipakai untuk menikmati hening dalam temperatur tubuh yang saling bertukar.

Eijirou mengistirahatkan dagunya pada bahu Denki, "Mau lanjut ronde enam lagi?"

Ia tahu kapasitas kerinduan Denki yang belum cukup terobati membuatnya takkan bisa menolak.

* * *

 **.**

 **end.**

* * *

A/N

Ummm mereka ini kapal minor apa bukan ya?  
btw percaya nggak aku lagi ngais-ngais folder lama dan menemukan fic ini ditengah tumpukan sampah dan ternyata ini fic udah kelar diketik dari setengah tahun lalu. dan ketika dibaca ulang dan direvisi sedikit aku mikir rada sayang kalo nggak di publish. ah ini sebagian kecil idenya ada disumbang temenku.  
btw(2) debut pertama di fandom ini ya salam kenaaallll

 **[10-12-2016]**


End file.
